


Same Procedure as Last Year?

by ChangeGirlYuki



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeGirlYuki/pseuds/ChangeGirlYuki
Summary: Nico is getting worse after the wars, drinking and worrying his father.Things change as he starts to get a row of presents starting on 1st December. Of course he tries to find out who keeps sending him those little gifts but he isn't successful. Until Christmas Eve that is ;-)Be good and don't open your presents earlier than allowed!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takara_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/gifts).



> I can't believe I haven't written Nicercy smut at least one time! Well, better now than never, right? Hope you like my little Christmas fic and have a nice day full of joy, magic and lots of presents!  
> Merry Christmas!

Same Procedure as last Year?

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters in here! They all belong to the great Rick Riordan,thank him for creating these amazing figures! I also do not own the song "Last Christmas"!  
The plot of this though, is completely mine, Enjoy ;)

**************

"... ast Christmas, I gavCRASH!!!"  
A few camper jumped in shock as Nico started laughing like a maniac right next to them. He didn't care much though. The video he'd just watched - a cute little cat crashing the radio next to his aquarium with a giant paw after the first lines of the shortly before announced song "Last Christmas" - was just awesome!  
Today was November 30th, Christmas and was about to come and everyone at Camp Half-Blood seemed pretty much happy about that and all that. Everyone except Nico of course but honestly who thought that the son of Hades might want to spend Christmas with them or would even want to celebrate at all? Not that one had asked.

Nico di Angelo hadn't celebrated Christmas Eve since the wars had begun and after that, he was only dragged into one of those messy parties by Will Solance. But since they broke up again shortly after that, there hadn't been a second time. So Nico would spend Christmas in his room in the underworld, drinking and eating Happy Meals. Or Pizza. Maybe both. If had been like that for years now and he was fine! He didn't need annoying and loud people to have fun, he was fine on his own, thank you very much! 

There was just a tiny little voice in the back of his head, so little that he wouldn't even notice but that little voice was always wondering of this year might be special. 

(Well, we'll see about that, hm?)

******************

The loud banging against his bedroom door was what woke Nico up on December 1st. Growling tiredly, he crawled out of the his black bedsheets down onto his black and comfy carpet.  
"Who is annoying me at this unchristian hour?", asked the Italian while looking for his clock. It had to be somewhere under his bed... right?  
"I really hope it's an unchristian hour considering the place we are at. Also known as my realm", answered the person from behind the door with a deadpan.  
Nico froze and turned, eyes comically wide, to look at the door as well. Hastily, he got onto his feet and finally answered said door.  
"Good morning, father...", greeted Nico, still unused to the whole family thing Lord Hades had come up with after the Giant War.  
It had been a shock for everyone but the King of the underworld gave a shit about that. He wanted to be with his children, have them around, help them and be there for them. Wanted them to be a family. His wife supported him right from the start and by now, a few other gods too - Hermes, Athena, Hestia (of course), Hecate, Aphrodite, Demeter, Poseidon as well as a lot more. Seing that both his brothers were teaming up against him, Zeus gave in to their idea and kept himself to glare and curse under his breath.

"Morning? I'd like for you to at least participate in family dinner today but if you say it's morning..."  
Nico's jaw dropped a bit and he tried to remember when he'd gotten home last evening. He had been to this party in Japan, there had been a really cool band and...  
"Sorry?", offered the teen, looking up at his father with the best kicked puppy eyes he had.  
Hades huffed. "I'd wish you'd spend your time with less alcohol and more with people who care about you. Like the one who send you a present."  
"A present? Who send me a present?", wondered the demigod and looked for his shoes in the meantime, ignoring the alcohol line. It might have gotten a bit overboard in the last time but he had fun. At least during the time he remembered afterwards.  
"I don't know. You'll have to look at it for yourself." And with that did Lord Hades turn around and walk down the hallway. 

*****************

Nico looked at his present with a deep frown on his face. It was a little plush hellhound you could put onto the ring holding your keys together. It was all fluffy and cute and Nico liked it very much but... he had no single keyring t put it into. He didn't need keys. He could shadowtravel for gods' sake!  
There had been a little note with the toy, reading:  
'Dear Nico! Because I really like you, I want to make this Christmas special for you.  
Hope you like your first present!'

No name, no real reason. Nico was curious. Who would want to make Christmas special for him? And what was it with the really liking? Did he have a secret admirer or... no! Who would fall in love with him? Not even Will had loved him for real. Not that that was important since there was only one person Nico's heart truly belongs to, no matter how hard he'd tried to pretend otherwise. Perseus Jackson was the love of Nico's life and perfectly oblivious for that. Which was good because he was in that perfect Percabeth relationship or however Aphrodite cabin wanted to call it. There was no place for the son of Hades and that was okay because Nico didn't like to share. He wanted the Seaprince for himself!  
Maybe he should find out who had sent that present to him, thank her or him and make himself clear before this could go worse. The note said 'first present' after all!

******************

The first place Nico wanted to investigate was Camp of course. He shadow traveled to his cabin and opened the door. While he blinked into the way to bright sunlight, he noticed the seasonal lack of campers and how much less noisy it was. Winter was Nico's favorite Camp time.  
The son of Hades left his cabin and started walking towards the big house just for having a direction. On he way he played with the little hellhound and couldn't help but notice his adorableness again. He was so focused on the little one that he bumped into someone. As he looked up, his heart skipped a beat.  
"Nico! Long time no see! How are you?", greeted a familiar and happy voice. Only a few people on this entire planet managed to be happy about seeing a child of the underworld and Percy was one of them.  
"I'm fine, Percy", answered Nico and tried to remember what he had chosen to wear today. In the meantime Percy noticed Nico's new friend.  
"Naaw, what a cutie! How's it's name?", asked the green eyed beauty.  
"Err... he hasn't a name... yet. And I don't know if he needs one since I don't have a keyring to put him on..."  
"Of course he needs a name! And you don't have to put him onto a keyring. Here's another possibility!" And with that Percy's hands were placed on Nico's waist, fingers fumbling with his belt loops . Nico tried to act casual but the feeling of Percy's warmth so close to a certain body area where Nico only ever imagined those hands was about to put the Italian into a rather embarrassing situation.  
"What about Fluffy?", suggested Percy, hands leaving Nico's waist. The Italian frowned.  
"As in Harry Potter? But he has just one head..."  
"Dork. If he had three heads you should name him Z Junior after your old man's dog Zeberus. But he's so fluffy, I really like the name!"  
Nico felt as if he was melting inside. He huffed slightly irritated. "Fine! His name is Fluffy! Happy now?"  
Percy locked eyes with Nico and smiled brightly. "Very! Why are you here by the way? Up for some training?"  
"Um... no. I'm looking for someone", explained the son of Hades. Percy raised an eyebrow at that.  
"And who are you looking for?"  
"I got Fluffy today with a note that basically said that some unknown person wants to drown me in presents because she or he likes me. I wanted to find that person and stop him or her."  
They had continued walking but now Percy stopped again. "What? Why? Don't you like presents?"  
Nico shook his head. "That's not it. It's just that my heart... belongs to someone else already." He swallowed and tried his best to act casual.  
"Maybe it's the same person that sends you those presents?"  
"I doubt it."  
"If you say so. Your choice."  
The two of the! reached their destiny and said their goodbyes. Percy even hugged Nico what made the Italian turn into a pot of goo. "Take good care of Fluffy, will you?"  
"I will. I like the little one", admitted Nico and waved after the son of Poseidon who left with a pleased smile on his face. 

*********************

Of course he wouldn't find his secret gift messenger, because honestly, why would someone who send anonymous cards and presents speak up when Nico asked around? And there was no way that Nico would stand up in front of the whole camp and say things like "whoever send me this cute little puppy, I don't want any more presents because I'm already in love with someone else"! Like hell! So the son of Hades hoped that the message would reach it's destination on it's own through the folks.

Well,h e guessed wrong. Every day he woke up, there would be a present waiting for him. Sometimes some sweets, a pair of earrings since Nico started wearing some a few months ago, a new T-shirt or little letters, poems or something like that. Nothing big but Nico caught himself being all excited whatever it was!  
At first he'd gotten a note saying: "It's okay if you don't return my feelings but I won't stop after all the organization I did. Just lean back and let me make this Christmas special for you!"  
And it was already working! Nico started to come home earlier so he wouldn't sleep all morning and get his present earlier, he didn't drink that much alcohol anymore because he was already kind of drunk on excitement and he was in a general good mood which scared the shit out of everyone around. 

It was two weeks before Christmas that Nico tried to stop the whole present thing again. This time not because of he not wanting the other to feel used but because of himself. He noticed how strong the influence of this stranger on himself had grown and he really didn't like it! A person he didn't know made him change his habits in such a short time and controlled his mood like that!  
The son of Hades was not going to allow this anymore!  
So Nico dropped by at camp for the second time in December and again he walked into his sea prince.  
"Woah Nico! I wouldn't have thought I'd see you again so soon", grinned Percy. "Any news about that secret admirer of yours?"  
Nico frowned. "No. But I don't care, I need them to stop it now?"  
Percy stared at him confused. "Why's that?"  
"It's too much, I..."  
"C'mon, tell me Neeks", pushed the green eyed demigod.  
"Don't call me Neeks!" Nico glared at the other before he explained: "It's about the things this does to me! I can't allow a complete stranger to have that much control over me!"  
"Woah, you have it bad, huh?", asked Percy, eyebrows raised high.  
"Not that long anymore. Excuse me now, I have to find someone. Say hi to your girlfriend for me", said Nico before he started to walk along but stopped when he saw the odd look on Percy's face. "What is it?"  
"Annabeth and I,... we broke up in July already. Didn't you hear of that?"  
The Italian's heart missed a beat. Percy was currently single? Stop it immediately, Nico told himself. It's not like he'd want to be with me just because he's single. He'll find another girl soon anyway.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't", answered Nico. "I'm sorry..."  
Percy smiled. "Don't be. It's already that much time after that and we're still good friends. It was a little shock though."  
Nico stared at the son of Poseidon and tried to think about something good to say, when Percy bet him at that. "But you need to find someone, don't you? Good luck with that!"  
They hugged goodbye which felt a little awkward and turned Nico's insides into goo again bit he didn't care. He'd hug Percy every time if that meant he'd touch him. 

His search was without any success for a second time and in the morning he got a note saying: "Don't be afraid, Nico. Sometimes it's good to be influenced by others. And you didn't get worse, did you? You're in full control about what you do and what not. Being in a good mood won't kill you! So stop trying to stop me :p"

So Nico did. He stopped looking for the other and accepted that there wan nothing he could do against it. He would instead take what he could get.

***************

Well, but accepting didn't mean that Nico stopped looking for hints about the other's identity. The more days passed the more he found himself longing to know who the other was. He tried to identify the handwriting but failed through his dyslexia. He asked everyone in the underworld - his father, Persephone,heck even Thanatos and the fates - but of course nobody had seen a thing.  
The night before Christmas was the worst. Nico was up until late hours, throwing himself from one side to the other, not able to shut up his thoughts. Tomorrow would be the day, the last present and then? The stranger would disappear again, leaving Nico alone again, heart broken for another time. Aphrodite seemed to hate him really bad for how much luck he had with his love life so far...

Somehow the young Italian managed to fall asleep somewhere around midnight. But the sound of breaking class woke him up just a few hours later. He sat up, sword at hand within seconds just to freeze and stare in utter disbelief. In the empty corner of his room, next to the door, stood a Christmas tree, light candles burning, blue and black balls hanging off of it and a little skeleton Santa Claus on the top. It was a beautiful sight but not what had stopped Nico's heart from beating. No, the reason for that was the person standing in front of the tree. That one held a Christmas ball in his hands and stared back just a shocked, a broken ball to his feet.

"Well, duuh...", said the other, "Not how I had planned it but, shit happens. Merry Christmas Nico!"  
But Nico felt himself unable to do anything at that moment. All he could do was staring. Frowning did the young man approach him, just to stop in front of him and poke his nose causing Nico to blink.  
"Hello? Are you broken? Neeks?"  
"I told you not to call me that!", managed Nico to say finally, adding a glare that didn't last long.  
"So this was all your idea?"  
"Yes. I wouldn't have thought you'd made it so hard for me though. Always trying to find out who I am or to stop me..."  
Nico sat up completely, facing the gift sender.  
"But why?", asked the Italian, voice low.  
"I... I thought really hard in the last months and these lines of thoughts always ended with you! I don't know why but you're irresistible. I know, you told me that you had a crush on me once but that you're over it and you also told me that you're in love with someone else but I just... I know how much you miss your sister and your mother and I thought, Christmas would be one of these days you'd miss them the most so I wanted to give you a special memory and make you happy..."  
Nico stood up now, slowly reaching out and stroke the other's cheek. ,"I know what I said. But I couldn't get over you as I thought I would after I confessed. The feelings I had back then did only grow. I... I love you and you don't know how happy you make me right now."  
A smirk appeared on those pink lips and Nico found himself being pushed back on the bed. "Really? Show me, Ghost King!"  
"As you wish." And with that he laid his arms around Percy's neck and pulled him close until their lips met in their very first kiss. It felt better that everything he'd ever imagined and the taste! Like salty sugar cream. 

A low moan escaped Percy's lips as they parted. "I can't believe I can finally have you", whispered Nico. "Can I keep you?"  
His sea prince nodded hastily, bright green eyes shining with emotions. "I'm all yours."  
Their lips met again and the combination of Percy's words and his kisses did things to his body. Not that Percy seemed to mind if the way he was grinding their hips together was any clue.Their breath grew heavier, their kiss more passionate and their hands started to slowly discover each other's body.

"Loose your clothes", ordered Percy as they parted for a second. Nico immediately did as he was told, stripping out of his sleeping shirt and pants, leaving him only in his boxers. Percy liked his lips in slow motion at the sight in front of him. "Those too."  
"Only if you do to", said Nico, fingers playing with the hem of his boxers as he watched the love of his life loosing more and more clothes.  
Without the disturbing material in the way, their touch on each other's skin felt like electrical shocks, making them both hotter and their minds cloud with lust. Both their cocks had been hard before but now they felt the hard flesh right against it, rubbing up and down, causing either to moan loudly.  
"Please, Nico", whispered Percy and hid his face in the crook of Nico's neck.  
"What do you want, amore?"  
"You!" Nico laughed, his hand closing around the other's member, stroking it.  
"I'm afraid you have to be a little more specific, Percy."  
The green eyed beauty whimpered at that, making Nico's cock twitch in excitement. Never had he thought he'd be able, be allowed to do this kind of thing with this guy and here he was, a moaning mess of a son of Poseidon on his lap, trusting into his fist.  
"I want... I want you inside me! Please!"  
The black haired boy gasped as he felt the other one's nails digging into his skin. "Horny kitten, are you?"  
"Heads", hissed Percy. "Want you, need you!"  
Seeing Percy like this made Nico gave in and he let his hands wander down the beauty's waist to cup his ass cheeks and after a god hard squeeze, part them to touch his entrance between them.  
Percy moaned and bucked his hips as Nico pushed his index finger in, slowly going in and out of the tight hole. His lover whimpered as he took the finger out again but Nico just ignored it, putting the finger in his mouth to suck on it, tasting the other's ass. As he deemed them wet enough he started to prepare his lover.

By the time Nico had three fingers inside, they had changed positions so Nico was on top and Percy was reduced to a wanton moaning mess, trusting back on his fingers. The Italian's dick was achingly hard and leaking precum but he didn't want to hurt Percy so he willed himself to finish the prep.  
As he took his fingers out, Percy whined but when he felt the head of Nico's dick at his entrance, he stilled, eyes fixing Nico's.  
"Ready?", asked the son of Hades and as the other nodded, he slowly pushed in.  
It was just like kissing Percy - nothing like he had imagined it. The other's body was so warm, wet and tight around him and the sounds Percy made as Nico started to thrust slowly nearly made him come then and there but he forced himself keep going.  
The sounds of skin meeting skin grew louder and louder the faster their movements got until Nico was literally pounding into Percy, causing the other to scratch his back. There would be a funny piece of art on his back in the morning but he couldn't find himself to care.

"Nico", moaned the green eyed one, "M close!"  
"Come for me, gattino!", ordered Nico, picking up the pace just a bit more and stroking his lover's cock a little faster until Percy came hard, screaming his name. His body tightened around Nico and the cramping muscles of his insides were just right to make Nico come as well.  
He pulled out of the body beneath him, pulled the bedsheets over them and hugged Percy tight.  
"Mm", hummed Percy. "Liked your present?"  
Nico nodded while he kissed the top of Percy's head. "Best Christmas ever! Love you so much."  
The green eyed one turned so that he could face the Italian and planted a sweet kiss on the swollen lips. "Love you too."

They fell asleep like that just to be woken up by a scattering plate on the ground hours later, facing a shocked father/god. After that, Nico made sure to always lock his door

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please tell me what you think :) I love comments and kudos!  
> And now I'll go and get my bear out of the tree...


End file.
